The Sentence
by Dizi 85
Summary: They say a picture says a thousand words. Lets see what i can do in a sentence. CHARACTER SKETCHES CHALLANGE
1. cold pastrol SS

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prompt: _cold pastoral  
_Character:_** Severus Snape

* * *

_He stood at the window, staring out at the neighbouring properties surrounding his mothers ancestral home "Snake's Den", sipping tea while watching the farmer across the lane drudgingly plough through the frozen earth, his vision sometimes marred by the low-lying clouds, so typical of the morbid English weather, and Severus knew, as he observed the cold pastoral scene, that to him, this season would be particularly hard to survive. _

**69 words.**

****

* * *

In retrospect, i think my Education professors would be shocked, with a sentence of that length, but i like it. Let me be long for once!

R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!


	2. cold tea RB

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N: _**This is for Frayed

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prompt: _Cold Tea**  
_**Character:**_ Regulus Black

* * *

_Regulus's room was frozen in time, dust filling its every cavity with its soft film, papers in disarray, clothes resting where they were thrown, sheets rumpled as if their owner had just left the room, and amongst the mess and disarray, sat a simple china cup, full of cold tea. _

**50 words.****_

* * *

_**

It alwasy surpries me to see that no one ever used Regulus's room while staying in Grimwald Place. And even though we "see" Sirius's room in DH, i jsut want to know what happened in his brothers.

R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!


	3. Lazy Afternoons RW & Co

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N: _**This MAY become a story in its own right! just had a little plot bunny bite me!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prompt: Lazy Afternoons _**  
_**Character:**_ _The Weasley males_

* * *

If there was one thing all Weasley men loved, it was the lazy afternoons sitting by the family pond down the back of The Burrow, where shade was plentiful, the clear water cooled the heat in the blood, and where the couples who were finally brought home to meet the red-haired brood could find the peace and solace need for their pleasant private activities.

**64 words.****_

* * *

_**

I do so love red-headed men, but its the accent that gets me!  
American accents ... hmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
Irish accents... HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ;-)

R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!


	4. broken chair SS

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N: _**This is set as SS dies during DH, so SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!! _(hang on, its been out months! you have to have been living under a rock if you dont know!)_ anyways...**_

* * *

_**

**_Prompt: Broken Chair _**  
_**Character:**_ _Severus Snape_

* * *

Snape refused to close his eyes, because no matter how bad the pain was, and no matter how hard the poison thumped in his veins, all he wanted to do was focus on the bright green eyes before him, not the searing agony and the broken chair at his side.

**50 words.**__

**

* * *

**

Just imagine, dying in one of the filthiest places on earth. Makes me shudder to think it! 

**R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!**


	5. Summer Rain LL

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N: _**This is set at Shell Cottage, after she was freed, it would have been the first time she had seen rain in months. I might jsut have the season wrong _hides_ **_

* * *

_**

**_Prompt: Summer Rain  
_**_**Character:**_ _Luna Lovegood_

* * *

People gazed out the windows, shaking their heads at the spectacle before them, while advising their acquaintances to ignore the blonde teens simple delight, which became harder and harder to accomplish when the squeals became louder and clearer, the sheer happiness in the effortless activity clear to all as Luna span and span and span, enjoying her freedom in the summer rain.

**62 words.**__

**

* * *

**

I love Luna. I wish i had her jumper, and her earings... 

**R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!**


	6. angels wings JPLE

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N: _**This is written from James's points of view, set on his wedding day.

**_2nd A/N:_** I need the review count to go up to six per chapter or I will wait till it happens. **SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_**

* * *

**_

**_Prompt: Angels Wings  
_**_**Character:**_ _Lily Evens & James Potter_

* * *

She looked amazing, her long red hair glistening in the sun, the white of her dress making her glow with unknown radiance, showing off her natural beauty, and as she joined him at the alter James agreed that the only thing missing, that would have shown the world what he truly felt she was, was a shimmering pair of angel wings. **61 words.**__

**

* * *

**

Awwwww, one of the only couples in HP that i will never change (yep, thats right, no Lily/Sev for me. It was unrequited love, she did NOT return it, nothing more then friendship! 

**R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!**


	7. Bubblegum NT

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** There will be **TWO** Bubblegum storeis, this being the 1st, the 2nd coming laster, as the prompt has been given twice!

**_2nd A/N:_** Sorry there were no updates over the weekend, but i was away. I am still very tired but what do you expect when your looking after 23 crazy girls on a guide camp? Yes, Dizi is a Guide Leader! Also, I need the review count to go up to six per chapter or I will wait till it happens. **SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_**

* * *

**_

**_Prompt: Bubblegum  
_**_**Character:**_ _Nymphadora Tonks_

* * *

No matter how far her mother ranted, her father cajoled, or her classmates stared, pointed and laughed, Nymphadora would always maintain her reasoning, that as long as she lived, and as long as sorrow lived deep in the bowels of the earth, dragging down the week, desperate and helpless, that she would try to be a light in these dark and depressing times, a ray of sunshine and hope and colour, and would always keep that pledge by keeping her hair bubblegum pink.

**83 words.**_ **

* * *

** _

I do so love Tonks, and she had to have a reason for that hair... 

**R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!**


	8. Yellow Sal S

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** This is written as the reason that Salazar left Hogwarts... Ive always wondered why...

**_2nd A/N:_** I will publish several of these over the next few days, and I am sorry for the delay, I've been so very busy! At least I now I've Graduated! Also, I have given up on the review count! you guys, expically those who are members of The Lounge, must be allergic to the little purple button or something... **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_**

* * *

**_

**_Prompt: Yellow  
_**_**Character:**_ _Salazar Slytherin_

* * *

**_Salazar struggled to shield his eyes from the glare of the yellow curtains, sun kissed rugs and lemon curtains, trying to prevail, knowing that if this last ditch attempt to capture Helga's heart failed, then he would be leaving the castle a tired, bitter old man. _**

**46 words.**_ **

* * *

** _

I do like reading Founders Fics, but I've never written any!... 

**R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!**


	9. sugar & lace SS

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** This is written for my mummy _(blushes)_ who's birthday is coming up soon (_Thing is, she dosen't like me writing FF, so she probably wont see this...Oh well.)_

**_2nd A/N:_** I have given up on the review count! you guys, expically those who are members of The Lounge, must be allergic to the little purple button or something... **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Sugar & White Lace  
****Character:**_ _Severus Snape_

* * *

"Some people remember their mother when smelling lavender, or seeing a fresh baked loaf, or ironed underwear, but for Severus, the trigger to all his memories of Mama Snape, long hidden in the depths of his soul, was catching a whiff of sweet cinnamon sugar, or glancing on a vision of white lace, much like the sugar and lace that used to appear every time Ellien set up afternoon tea of her 'favourite little man' while Tobias was away on muggle business."

**82 words.**

_

* * *

_

ok, giving a warning now... I will **NOT** be posting on the 24th November, as I will be working on a booth for The AEC (Election Comission) If you are in Aus, DONT FORGET TO VOTE!!!!!!!


	10. calenders HG & the Grangers

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** Oh come on, Hermione can NOT only be obsessed on books alone! _(And this author also has her eyes on a certain GARFIELD item!)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Calendar  
****Character:**_ _The Granger Family (John, Jane & Hermione)_

* * *

To Dr John Granger his dentistry tools were his favourite things, apart from his two girls, and to his wife, her complete series of early printings of Shakespeare's work, but surprisingly, to both Dr Grangers, their daughters favourite possessions were not her schoolbooks, nor her life membership to the Royal Library, but her collection of Garfield calendars.

**57 words.**

_

* * *

_

ok, giving the warning _again_... I will **NOT** be posting on the 24th November, as I will be working on a booth for The AEC (Election Comission) If you are in Aus, and are of age, **DONT FORGET TO VOTE!!!!!!!**


	11. sweetness SSLE

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** OK, going away for a week, so hoppe this is tides you all over! _**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Sweetness  
****Character:**_ _Severus Snape (Hints of SS/LE)_

* * *

"Severus thought, back when he was a little boy,. that sweetness was his mothers sugar-laden tea, or the sultana patty cakes that the house elf Misty conjured daily for his afternoon teas, but as he grew older, and perhaps a bit wiser, the Snape heir discovered another form of sweetness - a vision of gentle beauty, surrounded by a halo of rich red hair, and with a disposition so gentle that even the most evilest of muggles (like her sister) could not help but feel some care and protection tremble in their cold hearts - and Ellen's son knew, no matter who he met later on in life, no one would ever be sweeter then Lily Evens."  
**114 words.**

_

* * *

_

**ok, giving the warning _again_... I will BE AWAY ALL WEEK! so give me till next satudrday to post/reply!**


	12. paper bag DM

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** OK, going away for a week, so hope this is tides you all over! _**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Paper Bag  
****Character:**_ _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

"No matter how hard he screamed, cursed, washed and cleaned his face, the bulbous bright red pimple remained, so Draco resolved to remain in his room the entire day, with a paper bag firmly placed over his head."  


**24 words.** (my shortest! I promise!)

_

* * *

_

**ok, giving the warning _again_... I will BE AWAY ALL WEEK! so give me till next saturday to post/reply!**


	13. Smashed window

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
**_Character:_** _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** This is written as RB's reaction to finding his brother gone. I do so like a bit of Regulus in the morning!.

**_2nd A/N:_** I have given up on the review count! you guys, expically those who are members of The Lounge, must be allergic to the little purple button or something... **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prompt: Smashed Window  
Character:_** _Regulus Black_

* * *

_DEDICATED TO: _**Frayed, who is the 'Character Skecthes' Reguluslut! **

* * *

_Regulus had not heard the window break, much like the other inhabitants of the Noble House of Black, but he could see the results, and as he cleaned up the glass shards and destroyed the evidence of Sirius's finally successful break for freedom, including the blood found on a particularly jagged edge of the window, Reg knew that his life from now on would be forever changed._

**67 words.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Don't worry Frayed, I only stole him for 5 mins! He's all yours again! (After all, Sevie got quite jelyous! )_

**_R&R please!... COME ON! you know you want to!_**


	14. Silent Movies DM HP

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** OK, It's Draco and Harry, i know **_ACK! SLASH!_** but its nice slash, so DEAL! _**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Silent** **Movies **  
**Character:**_ _Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter_

* * *

Malfoy knew that time with his partner was rare, as their separate occupations as a medi-wizard and Auror had them working so many conflicting shifts, but when their time off finally coincided together, and the shackles of the magical world could be disposed of and ignored, was when the two wizards, one light and one reformedly dark, could curl up on the sofa, become absorbed in the silent movie before them, and just be themselves, Harry & Draco, forever.

**78 words **

_

* * *

_

**I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i have so much to catch up on! EEEEKKKKKK!!!! **


	15. juggling HG

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** Oh! I do so like Hermione! I want her 'Strip-Mione' sweater from OotP!_**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Juggling**  
**Character:**_ _Hermione Granger_

* * *

All Hermione's life she juggled, firstly between her parents, deciding which one she would be like, then between 'magic' and 'muggle', rules and fairness, knowledge and trust, but it wasn't till she looked down the eyes of Rosier, wands drawn and defenses high, did she realised that sometimes you just drop all that your doing and rely solely on your instinct.

**61 words **

_

* * *

_

**I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I have so much to catch up on! EEEEKKKKKK!!!! **


	16. Aubergine Gdor and Slyth

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** Hehehehe, eggplants are so funny! _**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Aubergine**  
**Character:**_ _(6th Year Potions Class, G'dor/Slyth)_

* * *

_The potions class was restless, and the purple misshapen blobs on the teachers desk did not help the matters, but when Professor Snape finally explained to the jittery Gryffindors and Slytherins that the unripe white flesh of the malformed blackish dark plum eggplant was the perfect base for a poultice used in burns, they were qute eager to destroy the offending cousin to nightshade and continue with their task. _

**69 words **

_

* * *

_

**I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I have so much to catch up on! EEEEKKKKKK!!!! **


	17. Star Girl AS LL

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** I wish we could see what happened while The Golden Trio was away 'fighting evil' _**

* * *

**_

_**Prompt: Star Girl**  
**Character:**_ _**Professor ********Sinistra** **/ Luna Lovegood**_

* * *

_Professor Sinistra strived to teach every student, no matter the problem, but under the Carrow's it was even harder, but she pushed the scholars, saying "_Now everybody, if you turn your eyeglass another 15 degrees due east...",_ but it was to no avail, the students were mostly sleeping, the Astronomy Tower being one of the few places that their over-bearing dark administrative 'Professors' would dare to venture, and Aurora (their astronomy teacher) could not begrudge them this 'safe' moment, however she was still pleased to see that one student was willing to be instructed, as Ms Lovegood, Ravenclaws own little 'star girl' piped up with "_Please, Professor, it looks like Orion's belt is around his ankles!_" _

**_116 words _**

_

* * *

_

**ps: (Direct Quote from the HP Lexicon)**

_Professor Sinistra's first name " Aurora" is given in an early planning draft for Prisoner of Azkaban available on JKR's website. However, we cannot consider this canon because other information on this page changed by the time the book was actually published _

**pps: I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! and I have so much to catch up on! EEEEKKKKKK!!!! **


	18. Coup de grace SS

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! God, I will NEVER catch up on all these prompts! Are the ladies in THe Sentence forum trying to kill me? I THINK SO!!! Gah, I have filled up an entire nootbook handwriting all these prompts, ive even started lissting once for easter and valentines day... okokok, I'm weird, who knew?

**WARNING: Religion **is a very heavy topic in this prompt. I apoligise to anybody reading who has dismiller beliefs to my own, as i do not want to make readers uncomfortable. **_

* * *

_**

_**Prompt: Coup de Grace**  
**Character:**_ _**Professor ********Severus Snape**_

* * *

_  
Severus Snape, many said, neither deserved to be absconded to the final resting realms of Heaven or Hell, but rather live out existence in the echelons of Limbo, for surly an eternity of nothingness would turn the soul of the dour man mad; but in truth - the best Potions Master to ever grace Hogwarts Halls was blessed with an anointed seat in the loving and forgiving grace of God, all because of his courage and promise concerning his final 'Coup de grace'. _

**_82 words _**

_

* * *

_

**ps: (Direct Quote from Wikipedia)**

_The expression **coup de grâce** (French for "blow of mercy") means a death blow intended to end the suffering of a wounded creature.In a classic duel to the death, if a person is wounded and not likely to recover, a coup de grâce is performed._


	19. Associate NL

**_Title: _"The Sentence"  
_Author:_** Dizi 85  
_**Character:**_ _Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

**_A/N:_** IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! God, I will NEVER catch up on all these prompts! Trying to put a few in before I go camping. I gave this prompt on the forum, after looking around for 10 mins and seeing my Certificate on the wall for my own Associate degree. **_

* * *

_**

_**Prompt: Associate**  
**Character:**_ _**Neville Longbottom**_

* * *

__

****

Neville Longbottom was a simple wizard, preferring the company of his plants and pupils then the chaos and rigmarole of The Ministry, and even though he had shot up into stardom after beheading Nagani and his participation in the Great Battle's end, one of his happiest moments just after the dark massacre was finally walking up to the podium and receiving his Associate Diploma in Magical Botany.

**_67 words _**

_

* * *

_

**ps: awwwwwwwwwwww, you gota love Neville**


	20. hot dog JP

_**Title: "The Sentence"  
Author:** Dizi 85  
**Character:** Character will change each chapter.  
**Challange:** This is from the "Sentence" challange at "Character Sketches". I've just taken it one step further. You have to describe something, using the prompt given, that is only the legenth of one sentence. These will, for the moment, not be in order of prompts given, but will be as i do them._

_**A/N:** IM BACK!! AGAIN!!God, i truly will NEVER catch up all these prompts now! hehehe, its so funny though!... i'm going to try to keep on writing while i'm teaching. you never know! _

_**Prompt: Hot Dog**  
**Character:** **James Potter**_

_"James loved the muggle world, its clothes (jeans are much more comfortable then robes, and they show off his fabulous tushie), its food (ah HELLO, ever heard of pizza?) and of course that fact that his marvelous Lily-kins was from there, but the prankster Potter never understood exactly WHAT was in those strange flesh-coloured hot dogs, and why anyone in their right mind would actually EAT a dog!"_

**79 words **

**_ps: hehehhe, James and his sexy tushie! heheheheh_**

**_pps: PLEASE go read my toher new story, Nevermore, id love some crit on it!_**


End file.
